Field
The invention relates to conveying arrangements such as conveying arrangements for testing systems for testing an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptops, circuit boards and the like, may need to be conveyed, for example, in a testing and/or manufacturing system(s). For example, when electronic devices are manufactured some or all of said devices may be tested in a radio frequency chamber in order to determine that the electronic devices are transmitting and/or receiving radio signals according to specifications. In another example, speaker of an electronic device may be tested in an audio chamber.
In the current testing systems, the delivery of an electronic device to a predetermined area (e.g. testing and/or manufacturing area) may be performed using a robotic arm that grabs the electronic device from one location and delivers it to the testing area. Such method may, however, cause the electronic device to be in wrong position or in wrong location for the testing/manufacturing operation. This may be caused by the robotic arm having a multiple degrees of freedom during the delivery of the electronic device. Further, accurate configuration and/or adjustment of the robotic arm may be required which may increase maintenance work. Thus, in addition to the robotic arm itself being quite expensive, the possible additional maintenance work may even further increase costs.